My Journey After Johto
by Absol Knight
Summary: Ash returns home after the Johto League and heads straight for Pallet Town. He plans to stay in Pallet Town for a whole year and asks Professor Oak teach him all he can about Pokemon. Well he's learns from Professor Oak he's also asked his mother to teach him how to cook and other skills he'll need when he starts his journey again. Full summary inside, Pearlshipping lemons.


**M Journey After Johto**

 **Summary**

 **Ash returns home after the Johto League and heads straight for Pallet Town as soon he splits from Brock and Misty, he heads home and comes to a decision. He plans on staying in Pallet Town for a year then continue his journey, he wants Professor Oak to teach him more about pokemon like first aid, habitat's, nutrition and attacks so he can train them to have a wide variety of attacks. Professor Oak agrees to teach him, and while he's at home he also learning from his mother how to cook, as well as other skills he'll need. Ash soon learns that this plan was best choose he made in his life, but the question remains what region does he travel now that he's decided to remain in Pallet Town after a year. Smart Ash, Aura Ash and a Lemon Pearlshipping story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash P.O.V**

"Okay Pikachu, let's go we have a stop to make before we head home," I say as I see Brock and Misty head back home.

I turned and walked towards the Viridian forest we needed to find Pidgeot, I promised we'd go back for her after I travelled the Orange Islands and I completely ignored my own words. She was the second pokemon I ever caught and was very special to me, yet I completely forgot about her, and now it's time to right my wrong and get her back. We walked to where I last seen her, and I called her name "PIDGEOT," I yelled hoping she'd hear me.

I kept calling out her name and followed the direction I seen her flying in, but after about 15 minutes I began to give up hope. I was about to give up and head back to Pallet Town, when we came to a clearing and it was there we saw her battling, but this time it wasn't a Fearow. This time she was battling another Pidgeot and clearly had the upper hand and ended it with an attack I'd never seen before, but it was truly amazing.

I smiled as she stood over the knocked out Pidgeot and I called over to her, "Hey Pidgeot," I called out smiling and she flew over and nuzzled her cheek with mine.

After a minute I pulled away smiling, "It's good to see you again," I said _happy_ that she was still here, "listen, I'm sorry I broke my promise and didn't come back after I travelled the Orange Islands, but I'm here now and the choice is yours," I hold up her pokeball, "do you want to come with me or do you want to stay with the flock?"

She stood there thinking about it for a moment and then decided and pointed to the pokeball in my hand, "Really?" I asked excited and she nods, and I look behind her at the flock, "Do you want to say goodbye before we head back to Pallet Town?" She nods, and I let her say goodbye to the flock she had protected over the past year and a half.

After she said her goodbye's I returned her clipped her pokeball to my belt and headed back to Pallet Town. I had a plan and just hoped that Professor Oak is willing to teach me what he can, I also plan on training all my pokemon and have them ready for the next league we'll be competing in. I know he might not agree, but still no harm in asking, I also must ask my mum to teach me how to cook, I can't keep hoping to find someone who can cook like Brock and Tracey. They both knew how to cook and really enjoyed it, but I need stop relying on others to do that.

We exited the forest and I smile seeing my home town, I was finally home and wanted to see my pokemon straight away and headed straight for the lab. It wasn't really that long a walk to the lab and smiled that it only took five minutes, I rang the doorbell expecting Tracey to answer instead it was Professor Oak. "Ah Ash my boy good see you," he says smiling, "I bet you're here to see your pokemon right?"

I nod, and he lets me inside, "Thanks Professor, where's Tracey I though since he's your assistant he would have answered the door?"

He looks slightly annoyed when I mentioned his name, but I didn't want to push him for answer, "Well I fired him," he says shocking me, "and no before you ask, I'm not telling you why," and I nod knowing he'll tell me when he wants to.

"Okay, are my pokemon out back?" I asked, and he smiles and lets me through to go and see them, I walked outside and let out all my other pokemon. I smiled seeing the surprised look on Bayleaf, Totodile and Cyndaquil face's when they see my Pidgeot.

When I was on the corral I was seen by all my pokemon coming my way and I planned on telling them all my plan, they looked happy to see me and I was glad to see them. "Hey, you lot," I say smiling, "how have you all been?" They all let out a cheer showing they were happy.

"That's good to hear," I say making them all smile, "right, but now we have to get serious. I was thinking about this with my victory over Gary and lose to Harrison, and it came to my attention that I haven't been a good trainer," and they let out a groan of disagreeing with what I just said, but I held up a hand to stop them, "I don't mean in the ways I have treated you, but in the way's I have trained you, you see most of the move's you learned were in battle when you could have learned those moves just with some training," I say and they are all silent knowing what I'm saying is the truth. "However, I have decided for the next year, we are staying here, and we are going to be training for the next year and I'll teach you all the moves you can learn, I also plan on learning everything I can from Professor Oak and learning to cook from my mother this way we won't have to rely on others to much, so what do you guys think?" I asked and they all let out a cheer showing they were on board with this plan.

I smiled and looked over at all my pokemon, they all looked happy to be here and tomorrow we'll start training but first I must speak with Professor Oak. "Alright guys, today you can all get to know each other and have fun well I speak with Professor Oak," I say leaving them all outside.

I walked back into the lab and found Professor Oak on the phone to what looked like Professor Birch of Hoenn. "Sound's good Samuel when Gary gets here I'll sign him up for the Hoenn League first thing," he says smiling.

"Thanks a lot, and thank you for sending the eggs they will be a great help with my research," he says, "I'll speak with you soon bye," and he hung up and turned around.

"Hey Ash, all done already?" He asked with a small chuckle, "Gary's heading for Hoenn and only taking his Blastoise, so what are you going to do head for Hoenn to."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with you?" I asked, and he nods, "I was wondering if you would teach me more about pokemon, like moves, habitats, eating habits and first aid, and well at home I plan on asking my mum if she can teach me how to cook and other skills that I will need when I start travelling again."

I see him thinking it over and it was making me worry that he'd turn me down and a few moments later a smile appears on his face. "Well Ash, I must say you surprised me with your request," he says with another smile, "okay, I'll teach you, but if I find you are not putting in 100% I'll stop as I do not like my time being wasted, is that clear?" I nod quickly, and he stands up and walks over to me.

"Good and well I teach you it's going to harder to do things at the lab, so well I teach you I'll also like you to be my assistant since I had to fire Tracey," he says sounding annoyed when said his name.

"Okay Professor, I would like some time during the day to train my pokemon as well," I say, and he smiled.

"Fair enough, I'll make sure that you get time to train your pokemon and we'll start tomorrow, be here at 7 AM don't be late," he says and looks at me.

"Okay Professor, that will be fine," I say surprising him. "Right just going to say bye to my pokemon and head on home so see you tomorrow Professor," and I walking back out on to the corral.

"Hey Pikachu, I'm heading home do you want to come?" I asked, and he ran up and jumped on my shoulder, "Okay guys, I'm heading home now, and I'll see you all tomorrow, so get some rest because tomorrow is when we'll start training," I say waving goodbye and see all of them go and do their own thing.

I smiled as I walked through the quiet streets of Pallet Town it was my home and a quiet place to live, but once in every while something exciting happens. And this was one of those times and the thing that is going to ruin it is that stupid and pathetic motto the three of them always do. (This will be the only time I will be typing this is this fanfic so no need to worry.)

Jessie/ **James/** _Meowth_

Prepare for trouble!

 **Make it Double!**

To Protect the world from devastation!

 **To unite all peoples within our Nation!**

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

 **To extend our reach to the stars above!**

Jessie!

 **James!**

Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

 **Surrender now, or prepare to fight!**

 _Meowth, That's right_

(And I promise I'll never write this motto again in this Fanfic.)

"Oh, great you guys again," I say completely annoyed, "Right let's get this over with, Pikachu Thunderbolt."

A look of fear cross's their face's and they start to panic, "Wait please hear us out," Jessie says still panicked.

"Please we want to apologize," James says trying to calm down.

"Okay, but let me make one thing clear if this is some sort of trick then, not only is Pikachu going to shock you, but I'll have Charizard hunt you down," I say and they all look terrified.

"Right we're sorry for trying to steal your Pikachu," Jessie says, "We're only following orders and if we disobeyed orders we would have been punished or worst."

"That's why we kept trying to steal your pokemon," James says, "But from now on you won't be seeing the three of us again, Jessie and I are going to tie the knot and live in Undella Town at my family's villa."

"Okay, congratulations and hope that you have long and happy marriage," I say with a smirk, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask her."

The three of them looked at me shocked, "Your more intelligent than you let on," Jessie says surprised.

"How long have you known?" James asked coming out of his shock.

"About a year, I only put on a being dense act so Misty wouldn't get the wrong idea" I say and both nod in understanding and I realized they hadn't said anything about Meowth, "so what's going to happen with Meowth?"

"He's coming with us, he says battling and training aren't for him, plus I think he prefers the easier life," Jessie says smiling.

"Jessie, we better get going or we're going to miss our ferry," James says, "See you around kid."

"Okay, see you around kid," she also says.

"See you around Pikachu," Meowth says as they all off waving goodbye.

I watched them leave smiling that they wouldn't be chasing me anymore, I guess I can finally be a normal trainer that won't be looking over his shoulder every ten minutes. After they were completely out of sight I turned around and continued to walk home smiling that the first part of my plan was starting tomorrow and maybe the second will be to. When I walked in the front door I called out, "Mum, I'm home," and in a matter of seconds I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Ash, I'm so happy your home," she says cutting of my oxygen supple.

"Mum… Can't… Breath…" I managed to get out and she lets go of me and start gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Ash, I'm just so happy your home," she says smiling and I finally pull her into a hug.

After I let her go, she just smiled and said, "Tonight, I have special dinner planned and should be ready in about 30 minutes, so why don't you go upstairs and have a shower and get changed," and I nod heading upstairs.

After my shower I got changed into a plane black t-shirt and jeans and went back down stairs, "Ash, dear since dinner will be ready in a few minutes can you please set the table?" My Mum asked, and I just finished setting the table as she was plating up the food and bringing it over.

We both sat down and began to eat at a slow pace knowing that my mum would always reprimand for eating like a Snorlax, but that never really stopped me, and I looked over to my mum and she could tell I wanted to talk about something. "Ash, what's wrong you only eat like this when something is bothering you," she says with a gentle smile, "So please tell me is there something wrong?"

I shake my head and look her dead on in the eye with a serious look, "Nothing is wrong Mum," I say, and she nods, "but I should tell you plan on staying here in Pallet Town for a year to train my Pokemon and have Professor Oak teach me all he can over the year. I was also wondering if you would teach me how to cook and other skills that I'd need, it's just that when I start my journey again. I might not have a friend like Brock or Tracey with me, so I've decided that it would be better for me to learn all skills I need before heading out again," and when I was done she looked completely stunned and sat in silence for a few minutes.

After she came out of her shock and just smiled, "Okay Ash," she says, "I'll teach you, but you must also agree to learn proper manners and you must stop eating like a Snorlax at every meal, only then will I agree."

"Okay Mum," I say without thinking about it, "I can agree to that, but could you please teach me at night since most of my time will be spent at the lab training?" and she nods knowing that I will be doing a lot training this year.

After that we both finished dinner and I told her about my safer adventures and what happened with Team Rocket on my way home and she seemed happy with that to. When we finished I helped with the washing and when we finished both of us went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

I groan waking up at 6 AM and got dressed in some clothes that had set aside last night, it was part of my plan to have a run every morning and then train with my pokemon in the afternoon. I realized that I couldn't let my pokemon do all the work, I also had to train myself to show my pokemon that we are one team and we will achieve our dreams together instead of just focusing on separate goals. I planned out a 3-mile route and ran it in about 25 minutes and went back inside.

"ASH KETCHUM JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," mum yelled as I walked into the house.

"I just went out for a run you don't have to worry," I say worried.

"WORRY, I WAS WORRIED BECAUSE WHEN I WENT TO WAKE YOU THIS MORNING YOU'RE ROOM WAS EMPTY, AND YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME A NOTE, TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING," she continued to yell and then I realized my mistake.

"I'm sorry mum," I say sorry that I upset her, "I promise it won't happen again, I just wanted to show my pokemon that they won't be doing all the work and that we will be getting stronger together."

She softened her glare and pulled me into a warm hug, "well at least your safe that's all that matters, but promise to wake me up next time," she says, "if I go jogging with you in the morning I don't have to do it alone in the afternoon when I have free time."

"Okay mum, I say and look at the clock and realized that I still needed to shower and have breakfast and get to Professor Oaks lab, before 7 and only had 20 minutes left. I ran upstairs and was in and out of the shower in less than 5 minutes, I smiled when came back down stairs finding my mum had made sandwiches for me so could eat them on the way to the lab. "Thanks mum," I say as I take the sandwiches and Pikachu jumps on my shoulder.

"Okay, have a good day and remember tonight I'll be teaching you how to cook," she called out and smiled.

"Okay bye," I say and heading out.

As I walked to the lab I ate the sandwiches mum had made me, as I made it to the lab I began to think about Brock and Misty they might want travel with me again, but they deserve to know that I'm staying here for a year. When I reached the front door, I realized I had ten minutes to spare, maybe I can get a call to Brock since he's always up early, but he's probably making his family breakfast right now. I knocked on the door and Professor Oak smiled answering the door, "Good morning Ash, you're here early," he says, "a bit eager, aren't you?"

"No, it's not that Professor," I say, "I'm taking this seriously, but I came here early to see you would like any help with the morning jobs you have to do around here?"

"Thanks for the offer Ash, but I normally have everything done by 6:30," he says, "so I'm all done but you have some free time."

"Okay, if alright with you I'd like to use your phone?" I asked, and he nods, and we head inside.

"Who do you plan on calling anyway? He asked wondering who I'd be speaking to.

"Brock and later Misty they might want travel with me again and don't know my plan," I say, and he heads for his office.

When got to the phone dialled Brock's number first since he was probably awake and getting things sorted at home, it rang a few times and Brock came and answered. "Hey Ash, so what's up you are planning another journey?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Actually I," I say before getting cut off.

"Let me guess you're heading for the Hoenn Region right," he says, "I'll be there with you in a few days I just have to clear a few things up here at the gym."

"No Brock, I'm not travelling this year," I say, and a look of shock appears on his face.

"But Ash, how do you plan on accomplishing your dream if you don't plan on travelling for a year," he says recovering quickly from his shock, "and just goofing off all year your pokemon won't get any stronger."

"Jeez do you really think that little of me," I say slightly annoyed one of my friends said that to me, "and before you even answer that, let tell you what I actually plan to do. First, I'm going to study for a year and learn all I can from Professor Oak, second in the afternoon I plan to train my pokemon and teach them all the move they can learn from just training and finally have my mum teaching me how to cook and all the other skills, I'll need when I start my journey again."

Brock looked like he just ran into a brick wall after all I just told him, "Sorry Ash, I just took you for what I saw over passed 3 three years and I'm sorry," he says, "but it looks like you really want to make a change, but I hope you don't mind if I head for Hoenn?

"Nah, you go ahead," I say smiling, "who knows maybe you can travel with Gary," and we both start laughing at the thought, I looked at clock, "Brock, I got to go I talk to soon okay."

"Okay Ash, bye," he says hanging up.

After that I walked into the room Professor Oak once used for students, but since the trainer school was built he hasn't really needed to use them. A few minutes later Professor Oak came in and passed me a piece of paper, "Ash this your schedule and it set out perfectly for each day, also Saturday I want to see here and helping me with stuff that needs doing in the lab," he says, and I nod looking over the schedule.

 **6 Months Later**

It's been 6 months and I have to say I've learned a lot and even have 12 new pokemon, 5 of them I hatched myself when Professor gave 5 eggs to hatch and raise the pokemon that hatched from them. I got an Absol, Dratini, Shieldon and 2 Ralts he gave them to me the first week and told it would help me to learn how pokemon develop. A month after they hatched, I found 3 small Eevee and they each looked hurt and I decided to help them by taking them to Professor Oak's lab, it made late for that day of work but when he saw the 3 Eevee's in my arms he let it slide and after he healed them they wanted to join me to say thank you for helping them. Another 2 pokemon I caught on Mount Silver, it was the Larvitar I help get back his mother and a Rhyhorn when Professor Oak asked me to join him on a trip to Mount Silver for 3 weeks to study the pokemon living in the area. The last 2 Pokemon I caught were pokemon that were very rare in Kanto but I caught them, the first was a Shiny Zorua and we only found that out when Professor Juniper told us when tried find out which pokemon he was, finally I caught an Electrike and my guess was he was lost and got separated from his trainer, who would put the word out soon, or he was released by his trainer into an unknown region, or and possible the least likely one he was stolen and has escaped.

When they hatched, or I caught them I gave them a few weeks to get settled, then I started to train them and each one expects for 2 Eevee, Bulbasaur and Pikachu have all evolved to the next stage and training trying to reach the finally stage of their evolution if had a third stage wanting to get stronger. When one evolved I was proud of each of them for training so hard, but I was also proud of these 4 pokemon, not because they hadn't evolved but because even in these forms they were still getting stronger and learning moves and could probably still hold their own in battle.

I smiled as I was finishing up a training session, I was clearing up outside the corral when Professor Oak called me inside. When I got to the door I saw him smiling and he had an exciting look on his face, "What's up Professor?" I asked when I see the smile on his face.

"Professor Sycamore has made a new discovery, we have a new type of pokemon, fairy types," he says with completely overcome with joy.

 **Right I'm ending it here and will be posting chapter 2 hopefully sometime next week. Until then please review and I will also be posting chapter 2 to The Promise We Made hopefully next week as well and I also have 3** **rd** **story that I'm working on and should hopefully up in about 2 weeks' time.**


End file.
